Several N- and C-terminal deletion mutants of the HIV-1 integration protein have been cloned, purified and subjected to crystallization trials. The solubility properties of two deletion forms which still retain the activity have been significantly improved with an accompanying improvement in the light scattering analysis of their oligomerization properties.